A Very Anubis Test
by pieface98
Summary: A test on HOA! Test what you know, see what you dont! ANSWER JEY WILL BE POSTED SOON!
1. TEST

**I figured, why not! I'll put up a test! Do it, its fun! Sorry if its easy!**

A Very Anubis Test

Part One: Character Description

You will use the names from the word bank and fill in which character you think matches the description.

Word Bank

Nina Martin Fabian Rutter Amber Millington

Patricia Williamson Alfie Lewis Jerome Clarke

Mara Jaffray Mick Campbell Joy Mercer

The Missing One:_

The Jock:_

Geek- Chic:_

The Goth- Pixie:_

The Joker:_

The Dumb Blonde:_

The Newbie:_

The Biology Babe:_

The Prankster:_

Part Two: Fill in the Blank

In this part, you will have to fill in the missing words from different quotes said throughout the show.

10.) "Theory of Computational Intelligence, bit of _ reading?" Joy Mercer

11.) "Ice cream, _, yum yum." Amber Millington

12.) "Forget your _ Amber. Where's Joy?" Patricia Williamson

13.) "Not the smartest of moves is it? Giving another girl the same _ as your girlfriend." Fabian Rutter

14.) "You guys are so good together! Like _ and _!" Amber Millington

Part Three: Who Said That?

This time, you will be given the whole quote and you must say who said it.

15.) "We should totally only invite boys with gorgeous hair, or boys who can dance, or both of the above. Or maybe… all of them." _

16.) "Oh and nice cologne, Ode to Cat Pee?" _

17.) "Falls off his chair in amazement." _

18.) "What if there is something weird about Joy's disappearance? What if Joy's still here?" _

19.) "She's right this definitely looks like you." "No it doesn't!" "Yes, it does! Look it's got the same pretty eyes." _ _ _

Part Four: Multiple Choice

Circle the letter with the correct answer.

20.) How many pieces are there?

(a) nine

(b) seven

(c) eight

(d) four

21.) Who is Rufus Zeno?

(a) A crazed, psycho, person that killed Joy

(b) A taco dealer

(c) A previous member of the Society, know to them as the Betrayer.

(d) An Olympic gold medalist

22.) How many episodes, are there in total?

(a) 90

(b) 40

(c) 60

(d) 100

23.) Who is the real Chosen One?

(a) Nina Martin

(b) Amber Millington

(c) Joy Mercer

(d) Fabian Rutter

24.) Who is the School Rep?

(a) Amelia Pinches

(b) Mara Jaffray

(c) Amber Millington

(d) Jerome Clarke

Part Five: True of False

Circle True if the answer is true or False if the answer is false.

25.) Nina's parent's died in Hogwarts.

(True) (False)

26.) Fabian is a dummy that hates science and loves the color pink.

(True) (False)

27.) Mick is dating Amber at the beginning of Season One and then starts dating Mara.

(True) (False)

28.) Alfie likes Amber and went to Prom with her.

(True) (False)

29.) Rufus Zeno is dead.

(True) (False)

Part 6: Who am I?

Using the main characters from House of Anubis, write the name of the person being described.

30.) I love pink. I hate chores. Who am I?_

31.) I went missing. Who am I?_

32.) I love books and science, but I have other talents too. Who am I?_

33.) I always find out what's going. So let the fun begin. Who am I?_

34.) I over-react sometimes. I love my best friend. Who am I?_

35.) I love History and I write, but only once! My first friend at Anubis was a boy. Who am I?_

36.) I'm book smart and my roommate left me. Who am I?_

37.) I know that Aliens exist. My zombie mask is wicked! Who am I?_

**Answer key will be posted shortly!**


	2. ANSWERS

**I figured, why not! I'll put up a test! Do it, its fun! Sorry if its easy!**

A Very Anubis Test

Part One: Character Description

You will use the names from the word bank and fill in which character you think matches the description.

Word Bank

Nina Martin Fabian Rutter Amber Millington

Patricia Williamson Alfie Lewis Jerome Clarke

Mara Jaffray Mick Campbell Joy Mercer

The Missing One: Joy Mercer

The Jock: Mick Campbell

Geek- Chic: Fabian Rutter

The Goth- Pixie: Patricia Williamson

The Joker: Alfie Lewis

The Dumb Blonde: Amber Millington

The Newbie: Nina Martin

The Biology Babe: Mara Jaffray

The Prankster: Jerome Clarke

Part Two: Fill in the Blank

In this part, you will have to fill in the missing words from different quotes said throughout the show.

10.) "Theory of Computational Intelligence, bit of _**light**_ reading?" Joy Mercer

11.) "Ice cream, _**brownies**_, yum yum." Amber Millington

12.) "Forget your _**hair**_ Amber. Where's Joy?" Patricia Williamson

13.) "Not the smartest of moves is it? Giving another girl the same _**present **_as your girlfriend." Fabian Rutter

14.) "You guys are so good together! Like _**Scooby **_and _**Shaggy**_!" Amber Millington

Part Three: Who Said That?

This time, you will be given the whole quote and you must say who said it.

15.) "We should totally only invite boys with gorgeous hair, or boys who can dance, or both of the above. Or maybe… all of them." Amber Millington

16.) "Oh and nice cologne, Ode to Cat Pee?" Patricia Williamson

17.) "Falls off his chair in amazement." Alfie Lewis

18.) "What if there is something weird about Joy's disappearance? What if Joy's still here?" Nina Martin

19.) "She's right this definitely looks like you." "No it doesn't!" "Yes, it does! Look it's got the same pretty eyes." Fabian Rutter/ Nina Martin/ Fabian Rutter

Part Four: Multiple Choice

Circle the letter with the correct answer.

20.) How many pieces are there?

(a) nine

_**(b) seven **_

(c) eight

(d) four

21.) Who is Rufus Zeno?

(a) A crazed, psycho, person that killed Joy

(b) A taco dealer

_**(c) A previous member of the Society, know to them as the Betrayer.**_

(d) An Olympic gold medalist

22.) How many episodes, are there in total?

(a) 90

(b) 40

_**(c) 60**_

(d) 100

23.) Who is the real Chosen One?

_**(a) Nina Martin**_

(b) Amber Millington

(c) Joy Mercer

(d) Fabian Rutter

24.) Who is the School Rep?

(a) Amelia Pinches

_**(b) Mara Jaffray**_

(c) Amber Millington

(d) Jerome Clarke

Part Five: True of False

Circle True if the answer is true or False if the answer is false.

25.) Nina's parent's died in Hogwarts.

(True) _**(False)**_

26.) Fabian is a dummy that hates science and loves the color pink.

(True) _**(False)**_

27.) Mick is dating Amber at the beginning of Season One and then starts dating Mara.

_**(True)**_ (False)

28.) Alfie likes Amber and went to Prom with her.

_**(True)**_ (False)

29.) Rufus Zeno is dead.

(True) _**(False)**_

Part 6: Who am I?

Using the main characters from House of Anubis, write the name of the person being described.

30.) I love pink. I hate chores. Who am I? Amber Millington

31.) I went missing. Who am I? Joy Mercer

32.) I love books and science, but I have other talents too. Who am I? Fabian Rutter

33.) I always find out what's going. So let the fun begin. Who am I? Jerome Clarke

34.) I over-react sometimes. I love my best friend. Who am I? Patricia Williamson

35.) I love History and I write, but only once! My first friend at Anubis was a boy. Who am I? Nina Martin

36.) I'm book smart and my roommate left me. Who am I? Mara Jaffray

37.) I know that Aliens exist. My zombie mask is wicked! Who am I? Alfie Lewis


End file.
